Snugglefests
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Sam and Gabriel fight, Dean and Cas snuggle, and lots of crack! Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel. VERY OOC


**WRITTEN SPECIFICALLY FOR: Peyton. Who wanted me to write a fic about Saturday Snugglefests after some roleplaying lead to it being mentioned. Jessie, Sam, and Alaura might see some things they recognise from the roleplaying conversations we had though xD**

**WARNING: Absolute CRACK!FIC. Mostly not in character xD And my first Supernatural fic. So...hopefully you don't look at me badly after reading this!**

**Also keep in mind most of this was written between 4-5 AM. So...I was not in my right mind.**

...

To be totally honest there was nothing Dean Winchester loved more than a good snuggle. But there was only one night this could happen for an extended period of time without Castiel getting restless. And that was Saturday nights.

Dean deemed them Saturday Snugglefests in his head. Castiel, being his privacy bubble bursting self, "accidentally" looked into his mind and saw this nickname.

"Dean, what is a snugglefest?" He asked one Saturday night as they lay on the slightly uncomfortable motel bed. Although, they didn't notice how uncomfortable it actually was since they were too wrapped up (literally) in each other. Dean was hugging cas to him with both arms. Castiel's head rested on Dean's chest. Their legs were tangled underneath the sheets and if they weren't wearing different coloured pyjama bottoms, you wouldn't be able to tell which leg belong to who.

Dean kissed his hair. "This. Right now. But you don't tell Sammy, okay? This is just me and you. Our Saturday Snugglefests and Breakfast At Tiffany's." The movie was playing on the crappy TV set the motel provided.

"Why can't Sam know?" Cas looked up at Dean.

"He…uh….he might get jealous. He and Gabe don't have snugglefests like us."

"Oh." Castiel paused for a moment. "Is that why we get separate rooms on Saturdays?"

"You got it, cas." Dean kissed Castiel's hair again for the fiftieth time that night. The man and angel lay contently. Eventually, sleep overcame Dean. Castiel didn't mind, he just rested his eyes like always and let Dean hug him close.

The next morning, Dean woke to the sound of a conversation between Sam and Castiel. He heard his name and, being ever the sneaky one, he feigned sleep to eavesdrop.

"…and I do it every Saturday. He calls them Saturday Snugglefests. He did not wish for you to know, but I thought it would help your relationship with Gabriel. Perhaps if you two hugged while in a bed it would help you bond."

"I don't-how did you…has Gabriel been telling you things about our…fights?" Dean fought the urge to say anything. How dare Castiel blab like that! What is he, twelve? And Sammy was having relationship problems? Why was Dean the last to know anything?

"Gabriel fears you have lost interest in him. He fears you do not wish to be his mate any longer." Castiel informed sadly. "I do not think he is correct."

"He's not." Sam said quietly. He seemed confused. Slowly, he got up and left the motel room. Gabriel and Sam were going to have a nice, serious talk about this.

Once Dean was sure Sam was gone, he bolted up in the bed. "Cas, you _told _him?"

"I had no choice. He came to me seeming distressed. He and Gabriel had _another _fight."

Dean was shocked by Castiel's tone. How many times has they fought? "He and Gabe have been having issues?"

"Yes. Gabriel and Sam have been having many disagreements lately. The latest of the feuds was about trust. Gabriel "cheated" on Sam, though in what game I am unsure." Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "But in the end Sam was mistaken and now they are both upset."

"Poor Sammy…wait, how do _you _of all people know all about this?"

Castiel shrugged. "According to Sam, I am more honest than you. He needed someone honest."

"Ah well let's forget that. Let those idiots figure it out themselves." He pulled Castiel on the bed next to him. "I'm in the mood for some 'hiking'."

"I don't understand…"

"You will in a second."

….

An hour later, Sam stopped at a frozen yoghurt store in town. He went for a walk, at first intent on speaking with Gabriel but he was scared to face him. So he stopped for a snack. A healthy, but sugary, snack.

Not long after he started his vanilla frozen yoghurt while sitting on the curb in front of the shop, Gabriel appeared next to him.

"Wanna share with the rest of the class?"

Sam glared at him.

"C'mon Sammy-boy. I know you're in a mood, I just want some ice cream."

"Technically it's frozen yoghurt and even if it _was _ice cream, I wouldn't share."

Gabriel was quiet for a second and turned serious suddenly. "Sam maybe we do fight too much. I don't remember the last decent conversation we had."

Sam nodded sadly, not liking the sound of this. "Maybe we should just….end it." Sam choked out.

"No." Gabriel shook his head and laughed humourlessly. "The Sam Winchester _I know _wouldn't give up on this. We gotta fight for-"

"Maybe that's the problem. We _have _been fighting for it. Literally. Cas and Dean…you never see them fight."

**MEANWHILE**

"Dean that's the fifth slice of pie you've had since we finished copulating. You will get sick. The man on the TV told me."

"Why do you hate me, Cas?"

"But Dean, I do not hate you…"

"Why won't you let me have my pie?"

"Dean you are behaving like a child."

…

"Everyone fights, Sam. Isn't that some strange human thing? You _always _have to be right. If you're not, you flip out and go all crazy trying to prove yourself right. That's what happened last night, Sam, and you know it."

"I bet Dean never has to prove himself to Cas."

…**...**

"If I want pie, I can have pie!"

"I wish you good health. Pie will make you large and unhealthy."

"Stop with the lies, man!"

…

"Stop comparing us to Dean and Cas, Sammy. We're Sam and Gabe, not Dean and Cas."

Sam looked away from Gabriel and down at his frozen yoghurt. "I don't want to break-up, Gabe."

"No one said we have to." Gabriel smiled at Sam. He opened his arms for a hug and Sam complied. For the first time in a while, they just held each other and enjoyed the other's company.

"Gabe, how do you feel about snuggling?

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Breakfast At Tiffany's was playing on another crappy TV set. Dean was curled up with Castiel just like last week, planting kisses on his head whenever possible. Same scene, different motel. And this time, they were joined by another couple. Sam had Gabriel curled up to his chest and the two weren't even paying attention to the movie. They were whispering things to each other while Dean gave them dirty looks for ruining the movie for him.

Now, every Saturday at eight at night, you could hear one of the four yell "SNUGGLE O'CLOCK!" as they hurry to cuddle up with their significant others.

If only they could convince Crowley and Bobby to join them….


End file.
